The invention relates to a belt buckle feeder for a vehicle seat belt system.
Belt buckle feeders as they are called assist the buckling operation in passenger cars by moving the belt buckle along a defined distance from a home position into a feeding position in which the belt buckle can be better grasped by the vehicle occupant. After inserting the plug-in tongue into the belt buckle, the latter is moved back from the feeding position into the home position.
Such system is intended to be as space-saving as possible and to be manufactured at low cost. At the same time, however, it has to be ensured that even when high forces are acting on the belt buckle, for example in the case of accident, the belt buckle cannot be removed from its home position.